Can You Fix the Broken
by TheBlackSheep24
Summary: Cordelia pushes away the only light she's ever had in her dark world.


"_Misty I can't do this anymore." Cordelia said shaky as she sat across from the Cajun at the breakfast table. _

_Misty looked up at her like she was unsure if she heard her correctly._

_Cordelia shook her head and begged herself not to cry. "This cannot continue. I can't hurt you. I can't ruin this like I ruin everything else. I love you Misty Day. Probably more than I'll love anyone but I can't be with you." Cordelia finished her prepared speech without cracking and all but ran out of the kitchen. _

_She slammed her bathroom door shut and looked at her reflection. She scanned her eyes pleading, hoping she made the right decision. But that doesn't matter now. Misty was set free and that was that. _

_xx_

Misty was crying, no she was sobbing uncontrollably for what seemed like hours. The girls has tried to console her, and by girls, Zoe and Queenie. But none of their efforts seemed to have any effect on the swamp witch. She just sat in the corner of her room near her record player and sobbed.

Zoe after two days of this asked Kyle to go see if he could talk to her. Misty and Kyle seemed to have a special bond, a non-verbal connection; it was worth a try the young witch thought.

Kyle knocked on the door and heard an inaudible sound of which he assumed was permission to enter. He walked over to where the woman was sitting, her knees tight against her chest, her messy blonde hair hanging over her face.

"Crying?" Kyle said as soft as possible as he sat down beside the witch.

Misty looked up at him, wiping the endless tears of her face and tried to calm her breathing.

"It's all over Kyle" She managed to gasp out.

Kyle furrowed his brow trying to understand what was just said. He did want the woman in front of him to cry again so he decided to try to talk with her. He took gentle hand in his.

"What over Misty?" Kyle said looking in her eyes with genuine compassion.

"Delia… Miss Cordelia, she doesn't want to see me anymore." Misty said quickly.

Kyle cocked his head in confusion. "She got her eyes back, she can see ya."

Misty laughed lightly and turned to face him. "No I mean, she doesn't want to be with me anymore. Like how you and Zoe are.

Kyles mouth formed and O in understanding of what she told him. His heart hurt for the woman next to him. Kyle felt Misty lean her head on him and he looked down to find her sleeping. He smiled, he was just glad she stopped crying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Myrtle heard a set of vicious knocks attack her door as she poured herself a cup of tea. She made her way over to the door, not expecting visitors today she was a little cautious. When she peered through the window beside the door she saw a very upset Cordelia and quickly threw open the old wooden door.

"Sweet child, what is the matter?" She asked into the younger woman's hair and Cordelia burrowed herself in the woman's comforting arms.

Cordelia mumbled something in what was meant to be response but was impossible to comprehend. She pulled the girl over to a nearby couch and set her down beside her.

"Now please tell me what has got you so upset my dear." Myrtle said still keeping Cordelia's hand in hers and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Cordelia tried her best to compose herself before raising her eyes to the woman who was her rightful mother.

"I fucked up." Cordelia said, wiping the now drying tears off her cheeks.

Myrtle smiled knowingly at the girl.

"C'mon dear, I'm sure it's alright. Did you get in a tiff with misty?" Myrtle called over her shoulder as she went to the kitchen to felt the younger woman a glass of water.

Cordelia shook her head no, as she graciously accepted the liquid.

"She's everything I could of ever hoped for and I pushed her away. After growing to accustomed to Hank's abuse and growing up with my mother's ever-gentle touch, I just freaked out when I felt that she genuinely loved me. It was what I've always wanted and I ran from her. She saw all my cracks and all my rough edges and held looked at me as if I was beautiful. The way she looks at me Myrtle…"

Myrtle looked at Cordelia knowingly, as if she too had once been looked at this way and to this day can remember the feeling, the feeling of that warmth on her skin.

"But that's over now, and quite frankly I don't know what to do." Cordelia said barely above a whisper.

Myrtle shook her head and stood up from the couch.

"No, I will not let you sit here and babble on about this like some Fitzgerald novel. I'd bet all my couture that she's feeling just as distraught as you my dear. Now put your big girl pants on and go get your woman!"


End file.
